


Age Swap

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kapitel, Secret Organizations, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brad was a fifteen-year-old kid and Nagi was 27-year-old geek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Swap

Nagi knew he was somewhat of a loser. He was 27, spent most hours of his day by a computer and he was still a virgin. Oh, and a telekinetic. Which was why Eszett had recruited him. He had been with them so long now that he barely even noticed the shackles.

“I've heard a few things about our new team leader,” a gaudily dressed European guy said. Nagi supposed he was handsome, if one were into guys. “His code name's Oracle. Supposedly he's fucking brilliant.”

The mysterious team leader they were waiting on. The guy who had hand picked them. Nagi wasn't sure why he had been chosen. He wasn't special. He was a decent hacker and a decent kinetic, but there were better out there.

He was pretty sure the mismatched colorful guy who couldn't shut up was a telepath. They seemed to only come in two types: insane or stark raving mad. Clearly this was a case of the former.

There was a pale guy hunched in a corner too who didn't seem interested in talking. Nagi wasn't sure about him, but he seemed to look insane on account of something other than voices in his head.

“Most team leaders are assholes,” Nagi said in a bored monotone. He had been on four teams already. There was nothing special about most of the team leaders he had served under. Some were more humane than others, but they all treated people like trash.

“Does that include me, I wonder? I led Blau before the idiots got themselves killed. What type of Asian are you, anyway?”

“I'm Japanese. My name's Nagi,” Nagi replied. He was used to it by now. At least the guy hadn't assumed he was Chinese. He was so tired of being called Chinese. He looked the telepath over. “Wait, Blau? You're _Mastermind_?”

Schuldig did a mocking bow. “The one and only. Call me Schuldig. Are we going to Japan then? Because I was given a crash course in Japanese.”

Crash courses for telepaths meant copying information out of some poor sods skull. Nagi shivered, that was like bathing in electricity. “No idea.”

Nagi understood even less why he was there. Mastermind was a legend, supposedly one of the two best telepaths Eszett had. “Why did you accept?”

“Are you kidding? First off, I am _the best_ telepath Eszett has. Second, it was this or death. Same for Farfarello in the corner there. You're on your fifth team now, so they'll toss you to the wolves after this. This guy is smart. He won't need to keep us in line at all, we'll either follow him blindly or Eszett will kill us for him.” Schuldig snickered. “And I was under the impression you were a smart one, Prodigy...”

They were quiet for a while, each opting to wait in silence. Nagi hated to think that Schuldig was right, but he saw the logic behind the words.

The door to their little room opened and a teenager stepped in. He had dark hair, glasses that made his light brown eyes seem bigger than they were, and a standard Rosenkreuz school uniform.

He was followed by an instructor, and older woman with stern eyes.

“I'll handle this,” the boy said, and the woman left with a curt nod. Nagi felt his heart rate pick up. They wouldn't put a kid in charge of a team, would they?

The boy smiled, a cold and cruel thing that made his eyes shine with glee. “You can pick your jaws up from the floor now. Yes, you're on my team now. The name's Brad Crawford, but you will call me Oracle. Our team's code color and official name will be Schwarz.”

“You even dry behind the ears yet?” Schuldig asked cheekily.

Brad cocked his head, a lopsided smirk spelling trouble. “You were right, we're going to Japan. So pack your shit and be ready to leave in an hour. Don't think I'll wait for either of you.”

 

 


End file.
